The Bear Queen
by forestvamp231
Summary: Based on the movie, this is a complete fiction imagining of Iorek and Lyra and their life together. A "what if…" fanfic if you will. Rated M for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the movie, this is a complete fiction imagining of Iorek and Lyra and their life together. A "what if…" fanfic if you will. Rated M for later chapters and language.**

**I know this does not follow the series at all but I was watching the movie and it made me wonder. So I hope you have fun reading my fanfic and pretty please review!**

**The Bear Queen**

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

**Iorek's POV **

As they flew through the air Iorek looked down at the small human child cuddled against his side. His little human. From that first moment that she had stood up to him he had respected her. When he made the contract with her he was signing his honor to her. At the time it had simply been good business. But now… what?

In her dreams Lyra cuddled against the warmth his fur provided and he moaned. Wait… what? He had moaned! Thank fully both children were asleep and the others didn't hear. But even that little movement, her small frail body snuggling against his, had felt wonderful.

What were these things he was feeling? They were new and strange and for the first time Iorek felt a small fear he could not master.

Iorek thought back to when he had fought Iofur he had been injured and beaten down. It was when he looked at Lyra that he found inspiration and the strength to win. It was also she who managed to arrange the one on one fight. In that way he owed his very throne and life to the little child. The thought made him smile.

What a stubborn and courageous things she was too. She would have made a great Ice Bear.

Iorek, finally feeling the fatigue set in, lowered his head next to Lyra and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Lyra's POV**

Lyra had always had many dreams at the college but now, after all she had seen and everyone she had met, her dreams were vivid and wild. The bitter wind stung the nape of her neck and instinctively Lyra huddled into the closest warmth she could find.

She was flying like a witch when her dream changed. She settled on the snow covered ground and straightened to face an armored bear. She smiled when she saw him and opened her arms wide. He came forward and buried his large head in her embrace. She closed her arms around him and hugged him, rather awkwardly yet in a pleasant way. He lifted his head and bumped against her on purpose and she giggled at his antics.

Lyra rarely giggled, even in her dreams. It made her sound much too girly.

Suddenly the dream went very bright and Lyra squinted against the intensity. Her eyes fluttered open to rays of sunlight streaming directly upon them, right into her eyes. She groaned and turned to hide her face in Iorek's fur.

Roger's steady snoring could be heard next to here. He could sleep through anything. With another moan she rubbed her eyes and then stretched with a yawn.

Beside her someone chuckled. Lyra closed her mouth and looked next to her to see Iorek had awoken as well.

"Good morning Lyra" he said. His voice always astounded her, how deep and strong it was.

"Morning Iorek" She replied politely. It was perhaps the one manner the college had drilled into her, successfully at least.

**Iorek's POV**

Iorek felt something nuzzle his side once more and it stirred him enough to raise him out of his slumber. He blinked back the sun and shook his head as if shaking off the veil of sleep.

Then he noticed Lyra stretching and yawning shamelessly. He could help but chuckle. This caught her attention and she turned to him, fixating him with those large auburn eyes that for some reason made his breath hitch.

"Good morning Lyra" He said in greeting.

"Morning Iorek" She replied. He had the strangest urge to ruffle her hair with his snout.

"Ah, good your both up. Would someone mind shaking roger?" Lee asked. Without hesitation, Lyra wacked the unsuspecting youth on the shoulder. Roger jumped awake.

"Ow! What was that for?" He yelled.

"For over sleeping" Lyra responded simply with a shrug.

"Crazy, hormonal dust lady" Roger muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Lyra accused loudly.

"What? Oh nothing, nothing!" Roger tried to defend.

"I'll show you crazy dust lady!" Lyra said not backing down. She swatted at him and he ran, beginning a chase around the air ship. Lee jumped out of the way just in time as the two raced past.

Iorek watched with amusement until he decided Roger had been beaten enough. As the two ran by and Lyra almost caught Roger, Iorek reached out his paw and caught Lyra around the waist and brought her in close to him.

"I think you made your point" Iorek said with laughter in his voice.

Still grumbling Lyra replied "Ya, well he deserved it". Again came the urge to nuzzle her but again Iorek fought the confusing desire.

Roger collapsed panting in the corner as Lee hesitantly returned. "Miss Lyra, you wanna tell me where I'm supposed to be landing?"

"Oh right!" She said and pulled out her golden compass. Dialing the proper symbols she focused on the swirling needle. Then she stood and walked over to the railing and pointed next to a mountain range. "There, see the bid one? Right next to there. That's where my father has set up his sanctuary."

With only a silent nod Lee went back to steering.

"What will you do once you have found your father?" Iorek asked curiously.

"I'll give him the alethiometer." She replied. "What he does with it after that is his decision" She had a far off look in her eyes and Iorek wished she would come back and settle against him so that he could calm whatever emotional storm raged inside her soul. Pan slid out of her jacket in his all too familiar weasel form.

"It'll be alright Lyra" Pan said softly.

"Why didn't he ever tell me Pan?" Lyra asked in a whispered tone. Iorek didn't want to eavesdrop but he listened anyway, curiosity and concern getting the best of him.

"I don't know Lyra. He must have thought it was best at the time."

**Lyra's POV**

She didn't want to think of why her uncle, or rather her father, deceived her. He left her to grow up feeling abandoned and alone. No wonder she had such a strong independent spirit! It was all she had ever known.

Turning from the railing as well as the unpleasant thoughts she let Pan climb onto her arm and then walked back over to Iorek and settled down against his side as the air ship began its descent.

***Alright so? Thoughts? Should I continue?* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this hasn't really gotten a lot of support but I figured I'd post another chapter and see how it goes so here it is. And remember if you like it or have any thoughts at all please please review. **

**Chapter 2 – Landing**

Lyra's POV

The air ship landed gently at the base of the mountain and an icy wind made Lyra's hair dance wildly. She pulled up her hood and tucked Pan inside. Going to the low door at the side of the ship she opened it to step onto the snow covered ground.

Suddenly Iorek was beside her. "You don't have to come with me" She said.

He turned his large furry head to look at her. "Yes, but I want to. There could still be traps anywhere" He said and turned forward again. He was right. She couldn't trust anyone, not even her uncle…well father. There could very well be traps and other dangers. All she was sure of were the friends she had made along the way. The friends who had proven themselves. Like Iorek. Needing to feel a small bit of comfort Lyra silently stroked his side.

"Let's go" She said and they walked on.

Iorek's POV

The entire journey to the hide out Lyra kept her hand on his pelt and it was hard for Iorek to focus on the task at hand. That small gesture meant she had come to him for comfort, even if she did not fully realize it. Unfortunately the trek was not long enough to offer to carry her though he would have been more than happy to have done so.

Finally, they came upon a door, well hidden but easy enough to find if you knew where to look, which Lyra did. She paused for a moment as she weighed in her mind the events that were to come.

Iorek could sense her unease, the emotions stirring because of the betrayal and lies. He turned his head to the side and nudged her gently. It snapped her from her haze and she smiled at him and nodded once to convey she was ready.

She gripped the handle and pushed open the door.

Lyra's POV

It was a bit surprising that the door was unlocked and opened so easily. Tentatively she stepped inside. A long narrow hallway led down into the mountain. She began to walk down the path but then turned to face her friendly bear. "Can you fit?" She asked.

He huffed in response and stepped inside. "Move along" He said. She chuckled softly at his bruised pride. She imagined he would blame the thick fur if she pressed the issue. Without another word she continued on down through the darkness.

The hallway was black, lit only by the intervaled torch light. After many minutes of walking they came to another door. Lyra raised a hand and knocked on the door. The sound echoed through the long passageway and the silence that followed was unnerving.

But then the door opened and there stood a calm Lord Asriel. "Lyra" was all he said at first. She could hear the relief in his voice and his tone managed to reprimand her at the same time.

"I've brought you what you need" She said and finally he smiled.

"Please come inside." He said and stepped back to allow them to enter. His eyes widened a bit as Iorek stepped inside.

Lyra took a seat and Iorek lay down at her feet. Asriel began to make some tea and during the awkward silence Lyra once more stroked the soft fur on Iorek's neck. He didn't complain so she took it that he didn't mind all that much.

Eventually Asriel sat down opposite her and Lyra folded her hands in her lap. "It is good to see you safe" He began, but Lyra wasn't the kind of person to beat around the bush.

"Why did you never tell me?" She asked. He sighed.

"I thought it was best in the begging to keep you hidden from not only the Magisterium but also from the truth. And when you were older… I just never found the right moment to tell you. It was easier to go with the lie and I guess I took the easy way out." His words only made her angry.

"The easy way out. You left me to feel abandoned and alone. Do you think that was easy for me? You complain about my wild behavior and how I don't do as I'm told and you wonder why." She shook her head. What would anger solve? She had dreamt of a father for so long and now that she found him she wanted to take all her dreaming back. "Anyway I have the compass." She said bringing her bag forward.

"Lyra" He said. It was plain to see he wanted to talk more about what happened between them but she really didn't know how to deal with the situation.

"Compass" She responded. He sighed and then nodded.

"Alright." Lyra pulled out the compass and passed it to Asriel. "Thank you" He said politely.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked.

"Lyra as far as I know you're the only one who can read it" He said. "That means I need you to stay, to help with my research and with the truth."

"What? No. I've almost died already. I wanted adventure and I can still find that. I didn't want to have anything to do with this revolution." Iorek reached his head back to rub against her and she began patting him again. It really helped calm her though she wasn't exactly sure why. Pan slipped out of her jacket at that point and crawled down to also pat her hand. She smiled down at her demon.

Asriel eyed the ice bear. Rumors had spread and if they were right then this was also the king of the ice bears, reclined in his temporary home, comforting his daughter, who was currently very upset with him.

Iorek's POV

Iorek did not like how her father was handling the situation. He could sense Lyra's distress and he was not pleased with Adriel's incompetence. And then after essentially saying that he was too lazy to take responsibility for his child, he tried to rope her into a potential war.

Iorek reached his head back to find Lyra and rub against her in hope of reassuring her. She was still just a child, didn't the man realize that? Iorek was happy when Pan joined in on the comforting.

"Look just stay the night and rest and we can talk about this tomorrow alright? Just think about how important this is and how much you can help" He stood up and walked over to a side door. Iorek could see that inside was a bedroom.

"Well…" Lyra said.

"Just one night." He insisted. She nodded.

"Alright" Asriel smiled.

"Here, I have a transmitter so the others will know your safe. I'm sure there are more with you," Lyra nodded.

"Thank you" She got up and went over to the device and sent a message to Lee. Iorek followed her movements, still concerned for her. Pan had remained and crawled onto Iorek's shoulder.

"She will be alright Iorek"

"I never said I was concerned Pan" The little creature laughed.

"You didn't need to say anything. You're looking at her in that way." Pan said, sounding wise beyond his years.

"In what way? What is that supposed to mean little one" Iorek asked.

"Oh nothing… but for the record I approve. Just remember Lyra is my human and I'll be watching." And with that he leapt off to follow Lyra who stepped toward the bedroom.

"Wait where will Iorek sleep?" She asked concerned. Iorek felt touched that she worried about him.

"I'll be fine right here Lyra. Go on and get some sleep." She nibbled on her lower lip for a moment, thinking and then shook her head.

"You've done so much for me Iorek, you deserve much more than the floor. Come with me." She said motioning for him to follow.

Feeling uncertain, he got to his feet and followed Lyra just as she asked. When he had slipped inside Lyra closed the door behind them.

Iorek lay down beside the bed and watched Lyra pace back and forth. Pan paced beside her.

"Will you stay with him?" He finally asked. Lyra's head snapped up.

"I don't know. I don't want to, but what if he's right. What if I'm the only one who can read it?" Her voice sounded burdened, heavy, tired.

Iorek gestured towards the bed. "Get some sleep. You'll feel better after you have rested." She nodded but instead of crawling onto the bed she sat down besides Iorek and snuggled into his fur. His head tilted in pleasant confusion. "What are you doing?"He asked.

"Getting some sleep like you said." She answered.

"I mean, why aren't you on the bed?" She shrugged.

"You're more comfortable. And it's not fare that I get a bed and you don't." Deep within him Iorek felt a tug, a momentary burst of an emotion he hadn't felt before. A feeling that was so alien to him that he couldn't identify it. But he knew that he liked having Lyra curled up against him. He like feeling her soft breath rustle his fur. He liked the way her ear was placed so close to his heart to listen to its beat.

This time when the urge came he gave into it and reached back to rub his nose against her cheek. She smiled when he did so and a slight giggle escaped. The rare sound was so adorable he couldn't hold back a happy smile of his own.

"I'm going to take the whole bed if you two don't get up here right now" Teased Pan. Iorek lifted his face to look at the little creature in awe. He looked back down at the snuggling Lyra.

"Would you move to the bed if I came with you." She lifted her head to look at him and nodded.

"That would be fair" She said. He rubbed his snout against her cheek again and then with a large paw, pushed her towards the edge of the bed. She climbed up and waited.

Iorek felt uneasy about the situation but got up regardless and climbed onto the bed. It creaked under his massive weight as it was meant for humans but it held and once more he lay down and once more Lyra moved over to him and snuggled against him.

Iorek moved one paw to drape over her waist and to hold her to him while the other paw acted as a soft pillow for her.

"Thank you for standing by me Iorek" Lyra whispered tiredly. He reached his head down to give her cheek the smallest lick. She giggled and curled up.

"You are welcome my Lyra" She made not correction to calling her his and he was glad. It had slipped. He didn't know where it had come from but now that it was out he liked the sound of it. Her breathing deepened and became even.

Iorek relaxed against the pillows and thought, could she really be his?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so so much for reviewing, it's nice to know that people are actually reading this story. So keep letting me know what you guys think and REVIEW! Now, on with the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3- Morning**

**Lyra's POV**

It wasn't long after I lay down against Iorek that I fell asleep. He was so comfortable and snuggling against him felt so… right. But was that wrong? Right and wrong, ugh feelings are confusing.

My dreams were beautiful though. I dreamt of a castle of ice and a kingdom always blanketed in snow.

Even then waking up was better. For a second I forgot where I was and I was confused by the warmth surrounding me. I wiggled and turned over to meet a wall of fuzz. Iorek. Now I remembered, this giant wall of ivory fur was the king of the ice bears.

Suddenly I felt self conscious. I was so close to him, touching in so many wonderful places. I didn't want him to wake up to me clinging to him. He wouldn't like that. So I started to pull away.

In his sleep one of his paws had draped heavily over my waist and although it was comfortable, it made it harder to pull away. However, I managed and began to move out of his hold when his paw suddenly tightened around me and pulled me back against him. He gave a sleepy moan.

"Don't go anywhere" He said lazily. I bent my head back to look up into his face. His eyes were still closed but by his breathing I was sure he was awake. With his eyes remaining closed, his lowered his muzzle to rub against my head and cheek.

It made me smile. I don't know why but I liked it when he did that. I gave a small giggle, couldn't help it. I'd been doing that a lot lately but only around Iorek…weird.

"Much better" He mumbled as he still nuzzled against me. Pan squeezed between the paws and I and appeared beside me.

"Pan could you wake him up please?" I asked. As much as I was enjoying the moment oddly enough, I didn't want Iorek to be embarrassed for acting upon some dream.

"He is awake Lyra, I'm sure he's just trying to enjoy the moment for as long as possible." I stared at Pan wide eyed. Was that true? A soft huff came from above me.

"Now that you've ruined said moment" Iorek said. I looked up at him even more shocked. He knew he was nuzzling me, knew just where I was and he still didn't want me to move. My smile returned and I rubbed my cheek against his comfy neck.

"What better way to wake up than a spoiled moment" Pan said as he scurried over us both, clearly more alert than either of us.

"Pan" I said with amusement clearly in my voice.

**Iorek's POV**

I could think of a few better ways to wake up but most of those imaginings shocked even myself.

However, the feel of Lyra pressed so close to me and her cheek stroking my neck gently was definitely the best wake to awaken so far. I moved my paw, which had been her pillow, down to support her better. Then I rolled onto my back and my paws pulled her along with me so she rested on my stomach now.

Her eyes widened a little and her fingers fisted in my fur. I liked the way she clung to me when she was startled. To reassure her in her still sleepy state, I stretched my neck and reached to give her a small lick like I had done the day before.

It seemed to work because her startled face changed and she was beaming down at me. I loved her smile. Sweet and playful yet rebellious and full of spirit. Just like her.

I couldn't deny that she tasted sweet too. I was glad she probably didn't understand that my lick was a bear version of a kiss.

Even as I thought about it I couldn't regret it. Lyra made me happy. I thought it was just because she had freed me and helped me get back my title but was it more?

**Lyra's POV**

Iorek's affections made me feel special and I giggled again. I looked at him and he was smiling back to me which made me smile even more.

"This is alright? I'm not too heavy?" I asked, remembering where I was and worrying that he was uncomfortable.

"I don't want you anywhere else" He responded and I was both surprised and glad.

Pan leapt up onto Iorek from nowhere and curled up on his chest close to me. "Don't mind if I do" He said. We both laughed.

"Of course you too Pan" Iorek said good naturedly.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door. I leapt off of Iorek and ran to get it. I turned back with a look of shock on my face, realizing what I was really just doing. Iorek was staring back at me as he rolled onto his side.

I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts and turned the knob of the door.

There stood Asriel, fresh with a tentative smile. "Good morning" He said.

I nodded. "Good morning."

"I have a breakfast in the other room, would you care to join me?" He asked.

Might as well so I answered "sure". Reaching back to the bed so Pan could leave onto my outstretched hand and climb up onto my shoulder.

Without another glance I followed Asriel out of the room.

**Iorek's POV**

She left without even looking back but my eyes followed her as she went. Now I was alone in the room and without her intoxicating presence my mind cleared.

What was I doing? That was completely inappropriate… and yet it had felt so incredible! She was so warm and so small. Even when she was a full grown woman she would always be much smaller than me.

Her tiny fingers had wound through my fur and stroked me so beautifully that I never wanted it stop.

But it had stopped. At a single rap upon the door she'd gotten up and walked away. I growled softly. Another man had stolen her away from me.

But that man had been her been own father. Why did I feel so protective? So… possessive of her?

My growl died away and I looked down away from the door which had fallen shut. Raising a paw I examined the sharp claws and fuzzy fur. I was so unhuman. Was there even a chance that she could care for me? That she could reach across the species barrier to follow me?

And if she did, what then? I was king of the ice bears now. It had been my dream for so long and now I had everything I had wanted. But my dreams had changed and grown and now there was something else I selfishly wanted.

**Lyra's POV**

Breakfast was delicious but the entire meal had been eaten in silence. When we were both finished my father leaned forward.

"Lyra, we have to talk about your choice. Did you think about what I told you?" He said serious.

I nodded. "Yes I did. Are you sure that I am the only one who can read the compass?" I asked. He sat back with a sigh.

"Yes. I don't know what separates you from all others or what the special quality is, but I am certain that you can read it and I know of no one else who can." He said firmly.

I sighed. "I was afraid you would say that. But I understand the consequences if I don't do this and I can't allow that to happen to all the innocent. The citizens never did anything wrong, the magisterium is just too power hungry."

"So you accept?" He said eagerly. I nodded.

"I do" How could I say no, when the compass and I were apparently the only thing in the way of the magisterium. Asriel stood and smiled at me.

"Fantastic. Now we will have to leave immediately. We have much to do." He said and hurried off. "I assume you are already packed so I'll just grab a few things and then we can go." He said with his back to me. I looked down at Pan stoically. I didn't want to do this but I had to.

"Wait, I have to say goodbye to Iorek." I said.

"No, we must leave immediately"

"No! I'm saying goodbye to him!" And with that I stored off towards the room I had slept in where I knew Iorek still resided.

"Lyra" My father sighed in exasperation but I was already at the door.

"Iorek?" I called as I pushed open the door and walked in. I saw him get up from the floor.

"Lyra" He said in greeting and we met in the middle. He noticed I wasn't smiling. "Your going aren't you" He asked though he could already tell the answer. I reached out and hugged him around the neck.

"I don't want to! But who else can do it if I don't? We fought so hard Iorek. We can't let that all go to waste." I said against his fur. His head lowered over my shoulder to rub against me.

"Then I will go with you." He said determined. But I pulled back and shook my head.

"Iorek you can't. You are king of the Ice Bears now. You must return to them and rule them as you've wanted to for so long." His head lowered.

"Can Asriel guarantee your protection?" He asked.

"Yes" I lied. He could see right through it and sighed.

"I do not like this." He said gruffly. I remained silent, not knowing what to say.

"Lyra we must go!" Came the loud call from outside the door.

"You're leaving now!" Said Iorek. He seemed angry.

"Asriel says we must" I said lamely. I felt like I was somehow being torn. Like I was forced into a destiny I wasn't yet ready for. Iorek reached up with his snout to nudge my cheek.

"You are a miraculous girl Lyra. You will do wonders for this world."

"Someday we will meet again" I said putting on a fake smile. In truth I didn't honestly know but I really hoped we would see each other again.

"It will be so, I promise you" Iorek said. The door burst open and Asriel grabbed my arm.

"Did you not hear me? We must leave! The magisterium is on their way!" Asriel said pulling on me.

"Alright I'm coming!" I said sternly. I turned back to Iorek. He began to follow us and nudged my hand. He kept pace as we raced out and he let me pet him as if he realized how it comforted me. Pan had slipped out of my jacket and was now sadly settled on Iorek's head.

"I didn't think this would happen" Pan said.

"None of us did Pan" Iorek said.

"Alright Iorek, thank you for looking after Lyra but we must part. Go that way and you'll find your friends. We must continue down this tunnel." I really didn't understand why we couldn't just go back to Lee's ship and take off together but Asriel gave another sharp tug and Pan had to jump to grab onto me.

"Iorek!" I called back.

"I will see you again Lyra!" He called down the hallway and with that I was whisked away to fate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now that there are people actually following and reading this story, I would be happy to post another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Please continue to review, I love hearing from you guys. **

**Oh, and just another note, I don't own the original story line and in fact this is where my story is going to almost completely veer off of the original plot so please don't be mad at me. **

**Chapter 4- Reunion**

**Pan's POV**

I stirred awake with a start. I found myself panting and even sweating. I rolled over to find Lyra in the midst of a nightmare. She was tangled in the sheets and she obviously was the cause of my own condition mimicking her own.

"Lyra" I said and nuzzled her with my snout. My poor human. She had been through so much and done much more. She had traveled between worlds, seen death, been chased, fallen in love and in the end pretty much lost everything, even her ability to read the compass. Now things were mostly over. Things were becoming quiet and it's in the quiet that the past comes back to haunt you. The ghosts kept coming at Lyra in her dreams and from the glimpses I caught, no wonder they troubled her so much.

After years of indecision, I myself finally settled on the shape of a pine marten. Lyra has changed too. She is no longer a child. She is a strong and mature woman. Her hair is darker and so long it reaches most of the way down her back. She obviously grew taller too. "Lyra!" I repeated more forcefully and gave her another nudge.

She shook awake and looked at me with wide eyes and until she woke up enough to focus. "Pan?" She asked.

"You were having another nightmare" I stated. She sighed and sat up.

"Ya, tell me about it." She said dropping her head into her hands. "Ugh, Pan I have no idea how we're going to find Asriel's old hide out and take the artifacts back to Lee like we promised, when I'm walking around like a useless zombie."

"Oh Lyra, you're making it sound like the end of the world. Quit complaining." I teased. She gave me a shove.

"I have a right to complain." She groaned.

"Oh? Says who."

"Says my lack of sleep!" But now I had her smiling.

"Are you going to be okay Lyra?" I now asked seriously. She fell back against the pillows with a huff.

"I'll be okay" She replied softly.

"You know, we are getting close to ice bear territory" I supplied gently.

"And?"

"I know you've been thinking about Iorek lately." I replied. Lyra sighed heavily in response.

"I can't lie to you Pan. I have been thinking of him. He's one of my few friends who are still alive. And the rumors of all he has done for his kingdom these past few years are impressive." She went quiet then.

"Why don't you try to get some more sleep" I said. She nodded and quietly settled down again without another word.

**Iorek's POV**

Years. It's been years since I've seen or heard from my little Lyra. I've kept track of her though. I've made sure to be informed of what's she's been up to. Her actions and adventures are impressive to say the least. I always knew she was special but not even I could have guessed all that she would accomplish. In the end, as hard as it is to admit it, it was right of Lyra to go off with her father.

During the necessary separation, I've had my own responsibilities to look after as well. When I returned to Svalbard, I found disunity, ruin, and suffering. Iofur had thought that he was a strong king, but his leadership had injured his people and that is proof of a weak king. It hadn't been easy to reassemble the bears, align them completely under my rule, and restore our icy kingdom to its former glory.

Now, females and children no longer went hungry. Cubs were once more raised into noble warriors. Though we still loved the fight and the hunt but no more were mates sent to be killed in foolish quarrels.

I had to fight a lot in the beginning. I beat down the nobles who still opposed me and kept out anyone who wanted to harm our kingdom. Even in the midst of battle, if I was ever severely weakened or in danger of failure, I would picture my Lyra in my mind supporting and worrying for me just as she had done so long ago. That was enough to always give me the extra strength I needed so succeed. After seeing the battle to reclaim my throne and the battles since, the rest of the bears had willingly, even happily, accepted me as king.

Little Lyra had seen me at my worst, drunk and pathetically lost in life and set she still desired me to accompany her on her quest. She had still cuddled against me. She was the only gentle part of my life. I had liked it that way and I would be lying if I didn't say I wanted her back.

"My lord, the hunting party is assembled outside" said a female aid of mine named Sansha. Sansha had aspirations of becoming queen. She had been trying to gain my favor but she was not to my liking. I hadn't found any female that was to my liking.

"Then let us leave" There was an annual hunt awaiting outside, the largest and most celebrated of the year. We would be traveling for and hunting for at least a week. It would be a grand occasion and I let the thrill of anticipation fill my heart and replace the longing that had taken lodging there.

**Lyra's POV**

I awoke slowly and stretched. Today would be another long day of traveling but hopefully we would reach Asriel's final hiding place and collect his belongings. I got dressed and began brushing my long hair. I didn't want it to get in the way so I put it into an intricate braid that still hung long down my back. I put my mittens and hat on and began to take down the tent.

When that was done Pan hopped up around my neck and we set out hiking once more. The wind was severly cold and blew in my face so I had to keep looking down at my compass to make sure I was going the right way. This was only a regular compass. North, south, east, and west and no more. I could no longer read the truth but since then I had found it easier to see the truth on my own.

"You're very quiet" Pan said suddenly, next to my ear.

"Is there a topic of conversation you would like to explore?" I asked perhaps a bit courtly.

"Are you going to give all of your father's things to the university?" He asked. I nodded.

"That way it will all be protected and if the need ever arises, I'm pretty sure the university lend me the items for a while."

"Hopefully no such need will appear." Pan said. Again I nodded.

"I've had enough adventure for a while. As thrilling as it can be, it's nice to not have anyone trying to kill or separate us for a change." We laughed at that but as we did, we heard a loud roar that echoed off the ice. I whirled around trying to find the source. More roars soon joined the chorus.

"Ice bears" Pan whispered. I knew we couldn't fight off ice bears so I ran to hide beneath the ice boulders. Then they came into view. There were so many of them that I guess they must have been part of a hunting party. If I didn't bother them then perhaps they wouldn't notice me. I signaled for Pan to remain silent. They seemed to have found some prey and were eagerly attacking it. But one of them stopped and began scenting the air. My breath went still, trapped in my chest. It began to stalk towards me.

Instead of hiding like a coward, I stepped out into the open and unsheathed a dagger I now always carried with me. I'd learned how to fight and though the odds looked severely in the bears favor, I would use my agility against him. He growled at me and I growled my challenge right back. I would not be easy prey.

Just as I was about to engage, a third roar came from beside us. It was much louder and much deeper than the roar of my opponent. The bear turned its head and growled but back off. I felt a breath beside me and turned slowly to see the bear that wanted me instead. But instead of a threat, I came face to face with Iorek. I would recognize that armor and those eyes anywhere.

**Iorek's POV**

I heard one of the males latch onto a different scent than the one we were tracking. It did not matter. He could have it he could kill it. But then the wind whirled again and brought a distinct scent to my nose. I whirled around in time to see Lyra emerge from the shadows with a set look on her face and a dagger in her hand. She marched right up to the bear, who I now recognized was Toren, and roared at him in challenge. As proud as I was of her for not backing down, I could not allow her to get hurt! I released my own roar and ran over to them. I could defend her. The male growled his agitation but dared not defy me.

Finally, Lyra turned to face me. Her scent was the same but she had grown a lot during our time apart. Even beneath her thick coat I could see her womanly figure. Her eyes were filled with knowledge and sorrows of one beyond her age. As she turned to face me, the set line of her mouth fell open in shock.

"Iorek!" She whispered in amazement. Her voice had changed too. She even sounded like a woman. Her voice went straight through my chest and wound around my heart. "It's you" Her eyes were wide as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. "Iorek" She said again. I raised a paw to hug her. I let my head nuzzle against her.

"Lyra. I cannot believe you are here!"

"I can't believe I found you" She said. Had she been looking for me? I looked over her shoulder at the bears feasting hungrily. In such a feeding frenzy, the bears could still blindly come after her.

"Come with me" I said and knelt down to over my back. Her hand ran over my fur slightly before she leapt onto my back. My memories had not done the sensation justice, not even close!

"I'm leaving. I will see you back at the palace." I roared to Sansha. She looked up at me and then noticed Lyra. Her eyes narrowed but she nodded. With that I turned and left the others. I'd found my Lyra again after so many years and I had no intention of giving her up so easily again. Her hands fisted in my fur and I had to hold back my moan. I felt something scurry up my neck.

"Good to see you Iorek, really!" Pan. How I had actually missed the little guy.

"And you Pan"

***Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review to tell me your thoughts. Thanks again for reading. * **


End file.
